monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Good Ideas, Bad Ideas
I've gone through a lot of these wishes and to tell you, some are good ideas! Others are not so great. First: I don't want to change the game too much, in the sense of gameplay, its good as is. Chief/Village Quests are supposed to be solo,to prepare you for the guild, not pair up a couple or team to do what one person can do, leave that for the guild. I like the scythe idea, the style needs work but you have a good idea. Spears though, that's a lance without a shield. Why weaken your defenses for one or two more hits? Comrade ranged weaponry is a neat idea, but sm. bombs are like ranged weapons, in a way. Skaka comrades would be different. Just they are probably harder to domesticate and rather unpredictable with attacks. A movie is a terrible idea. Why watch guys kill a Rathalos when I can get my DragonSlayer and kill it myself? Also, not many people -in my area at least- don't even know MH exists. No real money maker there. Riding monsters? I could see Popo or Aptonoth as they are domestic and help the people in the village, not a Rathalos or Rathian though, they hate you even when you calmly walk in an area to get to the next! Earth and Wind/Air would be neat, just it would be getting harder to find an armour set without too much negative resistance to a couple of the elements. My friends and I with MH joked with:My hunter can beat yours! To solve disputes about who's better if anything. Because my friend and I till recently were up a Hunter Rank above the other, then vice versa until we got to the max HR. And slaying monsters to see who is better won't do much. Arena for hunter showdowns would be fun! Carving system of you choose? Half the fun in carving is wondering what you will get! The other is using the item, whether you discard, sell, combine or craft with it. That and rare items are supposed to be hard to get and not able to choose what you get is more real life than choosing. That, and you gonna take the time to choose the shell if the other big monster is charging at you? To get a monster to an area with your shock trap waiting, it's called a flute or raw/tianted/drugged/poisoned meat. I like the Monster vs Monster too. I thought before: Who would win? And pairs like Rathalos and Tigrex, Rajang and Gravios, and subspecies of the same monster. Just need the mechanics and it could be fun! (Just no Lao-Shan, Shen Gaoren or Yama Tsukami, not enough attacking with those monsters really to match a Blagonga's range, for instance). I like some ideas and not others, but I hope more people come up with more great ideas and see what happens! You kinda misunderstood the "choose carving" system. You didn't pick what you got as you carved it, you captured the monster (when the quest didn't require you to), then, after the quest, paid someone in the city to carve it for you with higher chances of getting a particular item you wanted. 16:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Thanks, my mistake.-FSD75